Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by Lindsay Lestrange
Summary: James e Lily se tornaram grandes amigos, depois de anos de ódio. Os sentimentos do moreno, porém, vão muito além da amizade. [James x Lily]


-

**Avisos **

Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Roling e à Warner Brothers.

Gênero: romance/humor.

Casal: James Potter x Lily Evans.

Era dos Marotos.

"Why Don't You Kiss Her?" é uma música do Jesse McCartney. Ele não é um cantor muito bom, mas todo mundo tem que concordar que ele é uma gracinha, não?Além disso, a letra é muito fofa, e acabou me inspirando nesse fluff água com açúcar. E só mais uma coisa: a letra da música não está na ordem correta.

**Resumo **

James e Lily se tornaram grandes amigos, depois de anos de ódio. Os sentimentos do moreno, porém, vão muito além da amizade.

* * *

**Why Don't You Kiss Her? **

Por Lindsay Lestrange

* * *

-

-

- Você não entende, Sirius.

- Não entendo mesmo. Para de ser idiota, Pontas. Por que você não beija logo a Evans?

James apenas suspirou, frustrado e constrangido com aquela conversa. Almofadinhas não tinha o menor senso quando o assunto se tratava de sentimentos. Ele podia até ser bom com as garotas, mas só com a parte que se tratava de seduzi-las e engana-las. James começou a cogitar a idéia de conversar mais com Remus.

- Se eu apenas chegar e a beijar, ela vai ter medo de mim para sempre. – Disse Pontas, pacientemente, tentando fazer o amigo ver o seu lado.

- Então antes fale "oi" ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Definitivamente, Almofadinhas era cego quando se tratava de ver o lado dos outros.

- Olha, eu vou dar uma volta, ok?

E saiu, não querendo mais ter que lhe dar com o amigo. Agora "Coração Gelado" parecia um apelido muito mais apropriado para Sirius. É claro que James estava exagerando, mas ele sinceramente não ligava; era um tolo apaixonado, e tolos apaixonados acham que ninguém os entende.

-

_Por que você não a beija?  
Por que você não conta pra ela?  
Por que você não a deixa ver  
Os sentimentos que você esconde?  
Por que ela nunca saberá  
Se você não mostrar  
Como se sente por dentro_

-

Era impossível contar quantas folhas tinha aquela árvore, James constatou, depois de sucessivas tentativas. Não quando sua cabeça estava recostada no colo de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lily Evans.

Eles não estavam fazendo nada, algo bem comum entre amigos numa tarde de um sábado ensolarado e monótono. Lily apenas lia um livro sobre Adivinhação, encostada a uma árvore, enquanto ele observava-a de canto de olho, tentando arranjar algo menos suspeito para fazer – como contar as folhas de uma árvore.

Mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como os cabelos dela tinham perfume de lírios, algo que realmente combinava com ela; como os lábios dela mexiam-se minimamente enquanto ela lia trechos que julgava importantes; como tudo na ruiva parecia tão perfeito para ele quando ele sabia que _ninguém_ poderia ser tão perfeito assim.

James franziu as sobrancelhas, se sentindo mais idiota a cada novo pensamento que cruzava sua mente. Ele estava tão perdido naquela baboseira de amor que nem notara como estava começando a se tornar um romântico incorrigível. E isso era realmente brega.

Agora seria uma boa hora de tentar agir como Sirius lhe aconselhava – como um verdadeiro corajoso grifinório.

Clareou a garganta, chamando a atenção da garota, que olhou para ele, curiosa.

- Então... Próximo fim de semana tem passeio para Hogsmeade... – Ele começou casualmente, planejando um milhão de maneiras de convidá-la para sair.

- Tem sim... – Lily disse, não parecendo mais tão interessada no que ele tinha para dizer.

James sentiu-se desencorajado.

- Você vai?

A ruiva suspirou.

- Infelizmente sim. Marlene me obrigou.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou, intrigado.

- Lene disse que tem uma surpresa. Aposto como ela arranjou um encontro para mim com algum Corvinal. – Ela disse, rindo.

James, porém, não achou a menor graça – por que deveria?Lily estava sendo induzida a se encontrar com um garoto que nem sabia quem era!E esse garoto não era ele, James Potter!

Raiva e ciúme começaram a borbulhar no peito do grifinório. Marlene McKinnon agora começaria a ser conhecida como Maldita McKinnon, por ficar manipulando a pequena e inocente Lily a se encontrar com grandes e malvados corvinais. E é claro que James estava exagerando, mas ele era um tolo apaixonado, e tolos apaixonados têm todo o direito de serem... Bem, de serem tolos.

-

_Nós somos melhores amigos  
E dividimos nossos segredos  
Ela sabe tudo que eu penso  
Mas ultimamente algo mudou_

-

A semana inteira James passou praguejando pelos cantos, lançando olhares cortantes para uma confusa Marlene e enfeitiçando qualquer corvinal que cruzasse seu caminho. Bom, eles não precisavam exatamente cruzar o caminho do grifinório – apenas um relapso de azul e bronze e James já estava atacando-o com feitiços que poderiam ser considerados, no mínimo, desagradáveis.

Sirius parecia ter achado a idéia de ir contra os corvinais algo muito engraçado e estava atacando alguns por conta própria – e nenhum motivo.

Remus, porém, sendo o Monitor dedicado que era, não poderia deixar as crises de James chegarem a tal extremo.

- Sabe, no começo, eu deixei passar, porque tinha certeza que você tinha um motivo razoável para isso. Mas agora com o quinto corvinal na Enfermaria, eu tenho que tomar uma atitude antes que McGonagall venha tomá-la no meu lugar.

James suspirou em derrota. Ele andava suspirando um monte; sentir-se derrotado também não era algo tão incomum ultimamente.

- Me desculpe, Aluado. Eu prometo que vou parar com essa idiotice.

Remus lançou um olhar preocupado ao amigo.

- O que está acontecendo, Pontas? – Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

James olhou para o lobisomem. Remus era, certamente, alguém que entendia de sentimentos. Era o mais sensível dos Marotos e, ao mesmo tempo, o mais forte emocionalmente – não era qualquer um que agüentava se transformar todo mês em uma fera descontrolada.

- Eu... Eu gosto da Lily. Não como a amiga que ela é; eu _realmente_ gosto dela. De verdade. Gostar _gostar_, entende?

Lupin sorriu docemente. – Você quer dizer que a ama. Aceitação é o primeiro passo de um longo caminho.

James torceu o nariz, achando terrivelmente embaraçoso admitir para o amigo que amava Lily. Amar era uma palavra tão forte. Pior até mesmo que "odiar". De qualquer forma, acabou tendo que confessar que sim.

- É, é, amo.

O sorriso de Remus apenas aumentou.

- Muito bem, e qual é o grande problema com os alunos da Corvinal?

- Lily tem um encontro com um nesse fim de semana.

Por um momento, o lobisomem ficou pensativo. – Você está com ciúmes, não está?Não acha que é um pouco cedo para isso?Ou quem sabe tarde demais?Ela não é sua namorada, James; é uma garota livre e solteira. Você não tem o direito de se sentir possessivo sobre algo que não lhe pertence.

O moreno olhou para o amigo, chocado.

- Então é assim! "Ela não é sua namorada, blá blá, você é panaca que não pode fazer nada, blá blá blá"!E eu que achei que você fosse me entender! – James olhou para o outro, parecendo prestes a explodir de tanta raiva. – Eu já entendi sua jogada, Aluado, você também gosta da Lily e está tentando me fazer desistir dela!Uma pena que eu não vou cair no seu papo!

E saiu pisando duro, ignorando a expressão de choque no rosto do amigo. Remus gostando de Lily era quase que um absurdo, mas, só para lembrar, James era um tolo apaixonado, e tolos apaixonados são sempre assim, pateticamente paranóicos.

-

_Oh Eu estou com medo de fazer aquele primeiro passo  
Apenas um toque e nós  
Poderíamos atravessar a linha  
E toda vez que ela se aproxima  
Eu nunca quero deixá-la partir  
Confessá-la o que meu coração sabe  
Abraçá-la perto de mim_

-

O tão esperado fim de semana finalmente chegara. Os alunos de todas as Casas poderiam ser encontrados saindo do castelo e caminhando até o pequeno vilarejo de Hogsmeade. James Potter era um deles, mas seu objetivo, diferente do da maioria dos estudantes, não era se divertir, mas sim vigiar certa ruiva.

Lily parecia nervosa e levemente contrariada, enquanto era arrastada por Marlene. Emmeline e Alice também estavam com elas, parecendo estar ali apenas para assegurar que Evans não fugisse.

Tão ocupado que estava observando o alvo de seu afeto que James nem percebeu quando Frank puxou Peter de lado, e falou algo para ele. Peter pareceu ficar ansioso, e balançou avidamente a cabeça que "sim". Frank sorriu e se afastou, indo se juntar a Alice.

Peter então foi para perto de James, que se escondia nada discretamente atrás de uma árvore, observando as garotas.

- Pontas... – Chamou, mas o outro não parecia estar prestando atenção nele. – PONTAS!

Com o grito de Peter, James saltou, assustado, e se virou para o amigo.

- Por Merlin!O que você quer, Rabicho?

O animago rato deu um sorriso desconcertado, e começou a balançar as mãos, gesto típico de quando ele estava ansioso.

- Err... Nós vamos nos encontrar às cinco horas na frente da Dedosdemel. – Disse numa frase claramente ensaiada.

- Nós quem? – Perguntou James, não realmente prestando atenção; estava mais ocupado vendo Lily se afastar. Droga.

- Que pergunta idiota!É claro que é você e a Ev—

Rabicho parou de repente, parecendo extremamente assustado, e tampou a boca, percebendo que tinha falado demais.

Mas o moreno não tinha percebido nada – na verdade, ele nem tinha ouvido o outro falar. Estava só imaginando quando Peter ia largar do seu pé para que ele pudesse seguir Lily em paz.

- Eu quis dizer, você, eu, o Almofadinhas e o Aluado!

- Está bem, Rabicho, eu estarei lá. Agora eu já vou indo, porque tenho outras coisas para fazer.

E James saiu correndo de lá. Peter ficou para trás, imaginando o quão idiota o Maroto mais esperto de todos ficava quando estava apaixonado. Era isso que ele era; um tolo apaixonado. E como todo maldito tolo apaixonado, ele não conseguia enxergar o que estava bem na sua frente.

-

_O que ela diria  
Eu imagino que ela apenas iria embora  
Ou ela me prometeria  
Que ela está aqui pra ficar  
Me machuca esperar  
E eu continuo me perguntando_

-

Enquanto seguia Lily, James lembrou-se da época em que eles se odiavam. Não fazia tanto tempo quanto ele achava que fazia. Para falar a verdade, apenas no quinto ano foi que eles finalmente se entenderam. E considerando que eles estavam no sexto ano, o tempo da amizade deles era algo bem curto se comparado ao da inimizade.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele temesse tanto se declarar. Uma parte de James ainda acreditava que Lily o odiava. A outra parte dizia que ela gostava dele, mas que só como amigo. Ou seja, nada muito encorajador.

Passara a tarde inteira se escondendo atrás de muros, postes, caixas e mais uma grande variedade de objetos, afim de não ser descoberto por Lily e suas amigas enquanto ele as observava, atento a qualquer corvinal que se aproximasse demais. Estava tão concentrado em sua tarefa que nem notou a estranha coincidência que, exatamente às cinco horas da tarde, Marlene, Alice e Emmeline abandonaram Lily na frente da Dedosdemel.

A ruiva olhou para os lados, incerta, parecendo dividida entre ficar e descobrir quem era o garoto ou ir embora e não se envolver naquela idiotice. Por fim, resolveu ficar, e sentou-se num banco de madeira que tinha na frente da loja de doces.

Ela ficou lá, quase que imóvel, durante vinte minutos. James também ficou em seu ponto estratégico, praticamente imóvel, durante os mesmos vinte minutos. Mas não houve sinal de corvinal nenhum.

O moreno decidiu então que, quem quer que fosse aquele garoto, era o mais idiota do mundo, porque tinha deixado Lily Evans esperando. E vendo no rosto dela uma inconfundível expressão desapontamento e seus ombros finos caírem em derrota, ele decidiu que não havia mais motivos para ficar escondido.

Começou a andar casualmente, como se estivesse apenas passeando, e se aproximou dela, fingindo estar surpreso em vê-la. Lily imediatamente fixou seu olhar no rosto dele e James imaginou, por um minuto, ter visto esperança nos olhos verdes dela.

- Lily?O que está fazendo aqui? - O moreno olhou para os lados. - Onde está o Corvinal que você disse que Marlene tinha arranjado?

Fora difícil para James esconder a satisfação em saber que não havia vindo ninguém. Porém sentiu-se uma pessoa horrível ao vê-la sorrir tristemente para ele.

- Ele não veio. Bem, acho que estou até aliviada. Seria horrível ter que dispensá-lo. Eu só estou me sentindo uma idiota, aqui sentada, tendo achado por um instante que... - Então ela abruptamente se interrompeu. - Ah, esqueça isso. Eu sou uma boba mesmo.

O Maroto sorriu, e mais uma vez a conversa com Sirius lhe voltou a mente. Aquela era a chance perfeita de ao menos _tentar _se declarar para Lily.

- Então me deixe ajudá-la a não se sentir assim tão boba. - Ele disse, e fez um reverência típica de um cavalheiro na presença de uma dama. Incrementou a encenação fingindo que tirava, pela aba, um chapéu da cabeça e o pressionava contra o peito. - Posso me sentar com você neste humilde banco de madeira, senhorita?

Lily riu, se divertindo com a palhaçada do outro. - Oh, mas é claro!

O moreno então sentou-se bem próximo a ela, e a ruiva automaticamente pousou sua cabeça no ombro dele. James podia até mesmo ouvir a voz de Sirius agora, gritando para ele: "É agora ou nunca!".

Potter delicadamente fez com que Lily se afastasse dele apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. A grifinória mirou-o, confusa. James começou a imaginar o quanto poderia dizer para ela, falar sobre quando tinha se apaixonado por ela, como ela era bonita, o quanto ele a amava, quando se casariam, quantos filhos teriam...

- Lily? - Ele chamou-a suavemente.

- Sim? - Ela respondeu, também parecendo entorpecida com a mágica do momento.

- ... Oi.

E ela nem teve tempo de questioná-lo, porque seus lábios foram imediatamente tomados pelos dele. Era um beijo cheio de sentimento. Doce e calmo, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia insaciável. Foi com uma felicidade enorme que James percebeu que ela correspondia-o na mesma intensidade. E eles apenas se separaram quando o barulho de palmas foi alto demais para não notarem.

Lá estavam Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Emmeline, Alice e Frank, comemorando mais o sucesso e genialidade do plano deles do que a junção do casal em si. James e Lily resolveram ignorar eles, e sorriram um para o outro, os corações batendo rapidamente, simplesmente porque eles eram tolos apaixonados. E era isso que tolos apaixonados faziam; sorriam quando deviam estar se martirizando por não terem sido mais corajosos e se beijado antes.

-

_Por que você não a beija? (diga que você a ama)  
Por que você não conta pra ela? (diga que você precisa dela)  
Por que você não a deixa ver  
Os sentimentos que você esconde?  
Por que ela nunca saberá  
Se você não mostrar  
Como se sente por dentro..._

_

* * *

_

_N/A: E **fiiiim**!Eu realmente odeio esse final, mas resolvi que seria perda de tempo tentar melhorá-lo._

_Pra quem não entendeu o "...Oi." do James, isso foi o que o Sirius sugeriu lá no começinho._

_Minha idéia inicial era essa fic ter um fim trágico, mas acho que de drama já basta 'Never Been in Love'. Essa acabou ficando bem mais divertida (eu acho). Espero que tenham gostado da fic, porque eu adorei como ela simplesmente surgiu. Acredite ou não, eu acabei de escrevê-la, e estou postando no meio da madrugada._

_Eu agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews na minha outra one-shot (se não fosse por vocês, eu não teria escrito essa fic). Então já sabem: por favooor, deixem reviews nessa fic também!Críticas são bem-vindas!Só não me peçam para colocar o Sirius com a Marlene ou qualquer outra, e o mesmo vale para o Remus. Tudo menos os puppies._

_Lindsay_

_p.s.: Reviewssssssss, preciousssssss..._


End file.
